An Education
by rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: Getting involved with a student was a huge risk, but having Logan distracting him through every class was becoming detrimental to his teaching. Maybe if he did something about it, he wouldn't waste so much of his time on fantasies. Besides, he'd always spoken on the values of taking risks in life, and as far as he could tell, Logan Mitchell was a risk worth taking. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_So I started this on Tumblr with the intention of maybe continuing it, and after the feedback I got from this chapter, I had no choice but to continue. This idea for this was suggested by an Anon who asked for something based on a scene from Bloomington, which I have never seen, so I kind of made it up as I went. Whatever the result, it seems to be something there's interest in, though I would like to say that some of my personal inspiration comes from the story Let Me Love You by SophieSchmidt, though I don't plan for this to become nearly as angsty. There will only be a few chapters of this, and I hope you like it._

* * *

Kendall smirked, no audience but the chalkboard to see his amusement, spine prickling at the feeling of eyes on his back. There were dozens of eyes staring at him as he tried to explain the format of a thesis sentence to his beginning composition students, but one set in particular made his nerves stand on end.

It wasn't the first time he'd had this sense, the sense that he was being undressed as he stood there giving his lesson. After all, he was the youngest professor in the English department, and by most standards was considered moderately attractive. He'd even earned a chili pepper next to his name on , an achievement he'd immediately shared with his friend James, who'd earned his chili pepper last year while working in the theater department.

The problem with this set of curious eyes was that they were chocolate brown and attached to the figure of one Logan Mitchell. Though Mitchell was one of the best students in the class, he'd never once spoken up, even when prodded by his professor.

Turning to face the class, he decided that it was time for Logan to take notice, even if it embarrassed him, and his eyes scanned the class as he asked, "Can anybody tell me the point of a thesis sentence?"

As usual, the class was silent, each student avoiding eye contact as he glanced at each of them in turn, enjoying the power he held over them, before his eyes settled on Logan, who had sat strategically in the second row, not wanting to look too eager, but wanting to absorb every word the professor spoke.

"Luke?" he asked, fully aware that the slip would force a correction, and with it the answer he knew Logan had. "The point of a thesis sentence?"

The class turned to face his victim, most glad that they'd been saved by his sacrifice, and Logan slid further into his seat uncomfortably, before correcting him, "Actually…it's Logan. And the thesis statement sets the structure and tone of the paper. Without it there's no organization."

"Excellent," he said, smiling despite himself. Logan glanced down at his empty notebook like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen, his cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink, and Kendall's jaw clenched in a futile attempt to keep from smiling. Instead, he turned back to the board to continue scribbling notes on essay structure.

Now that he'd finally heard Logan's voice, he couldn't stop hearing it, and the eyes on his back fell like daggers. If he was being honest with himself, it wasn't the first time he'd been attracted to one of his students, but it was decidedly the first time he had _feelings_ for one. After all, it was the curse of an English teacher to read their students' thoughts, each sentence furthering their convictions.

And Logan was brilliant, he could see it with every word, every phrase. Then there were the looks, long and desperate from that same seat in the second row. Each class period, the looks became more uncomfortable as he began to fantasize that Logan was undressing him with more than his eyes.

He could almost feel those fingers against his skin, watching distractedly as Logan tapped his fingers against the desk. And then there were his lips, which he would bite every so often while deep in thought, and Kendall couldn't help but wonder what that pouty bottom lip would feel like when — if he ever — drew it between his teeth.

Getting involved with a student was a huge risk, especially with the bigger part of the semester ahead of them, but having Logan distracting him through every class was becoming detrimental to his teaching. Maybe if he did something about it, at least then he wouldn't spend half his time fantasizing about what he could be doing. Besides, he'd always spoken on the values of taking risks in life. From what he could tell, Logan Mitchell was a risk worth taking.

As the end of November approached, Kendall knew he had to do something, and as he roamed the aisles of his classroom under the guise of discussing their latest reading assignment, he managed to swing his arms just a little too wide, knocking the books off of Logan's desk.

They both ducked to collect them, and Kendall noticed the way the younger man's breath caught when his fingertips brushed over Logan's knuckles. He collected the books, noting that most of them had been checked out from the library, before handing them back to him and apologizing for his clumsiness. He noticed that Logan's eyes stayed on his books for the rest of the class period, neck blanching, and Kendall couldn't help but notice how _cute _he was. The ridiculous thought earned him a blush of his own, and he turned to write something — anything for that matter — on the board, to obscure his face. He hoped nobody noticed the way the chalk broke as he pressed too hard, suddenly losing his focus, and after a few minutes of fighting the distraction he ended up letting the class out early.

He took his time collecting his things, before following the last few students out of the classroom. Giving in to curiosity, he noticed one student in particular making his way toward the library, and quickly noted that his schedule was clear for the rest of the day. He stayed a ways behind Logan, glad that his sweater and jeans helped him blend in with the usual undergrad crowd in the library. After all, he wasn't that much older than his students. He wasn't much older than Logan.

Thankfully, he found the brunet studying in the back of the sociology section, where it was quiet. The solitude was comforting, especially considering his intentions, and just as he approached Logan, he chickened out, darting into one of the last aisles before the cluster of desks Logan had occupied. Glancing at the section he was in, he noticed it was a section dealing with sexuality, gender politics, and not least of all homosexuality. Picking out a few of the more obvious titles, he took a deep breath before confronting Logan.

He had to remind himself to breathe when Logan looked up, innocently at first, before he realized who it was that stood in front of him, his mouth hanging open a little before stuttering out, "P-professor Knight?"

"Logan," he answered, forcing a charming smile onto his face to mask the totally inappropriate feelings bubbling up in his abdomen. He slid into the seat next to Logan, moving around some of his books to make room for his own. "You know you can call me Kendall right?"

"Professor Knight," he repeated tensely, as if he were forcing his thoughts down until they were no longer visible on his face. He almost succeeded until his eyes caught Kendall's, immediately shifting to the book open in front of him. "What are you doing in the undergraduate library?"

_You, if I get my way._ Kendall had to clear his throat to dispose of his own thought, answering, "Doing some research for something I'm writing. I guess it's time I commit to something personal."

Logan quickly scanned the cover of the book at the top of the stack, reading the title and noting its significance, before looking up at the man next to him, "How's it going?"

"I keep getting distracted," he admitted, shrugging before his segue occurred to him. "I keep trying to write it in my office, but I guess it's just not the right setting. Thought I'd step out of my comfort zone. Sometimes it's nice to step out of your comfort zone."

He nudged his way closer to the man next to him, and Logan adjusted, his breath going shallow as his heartbeat increased, telltale signs of what he hoped would happen next, steeling himself as he mumbled, "Maybe this is my comfort zone."

In a last stitch effort to be subtle, Kendall glanced around the library, to find them obscured by tall shelves on all sides, before finding Logan's eyes, which had turned dark and needy over the last few moments, and just as he had in class, he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it, and it was enough to force Kendall's hand — literally in fact.

As he leaned over to brush his lips against Logan's, he balanced against the shorter man's knee, tasting the sweetness of Logan's breath as he pulled back only enough to speak, whispering, "I'm taking advantage of you."

Logan had a moment of clarity as he cataloged the consequences, the implications of what they were about to do almost staggering, but as Kendall's eyes darted to his open lips, he had no choice but to answer hastily, "Please."

In response, Kendall captured his lips fully this time, his tongue entering through Logan's open lips as he growled from deep in his abdomen, encouraging the intrusion. before moaning as Kendall's hand moved up his leg, fingers skimming the inside of his thigh, feeling Logan harden through his jeans. He hissed at the contact, before moving his own hand to grip Kendall's bicep, so hard it would likely leave a bruise.

But as Kendall's hand wrapped around his length, Logan had another staggering moment of clarity, pulling back as he tried to catch his breath, "We can't."

"Not if you don't want to," Kendall promised, his eyes clouded with lust but his intentions clear as he pulled back. Logan refused to look at him, and he felt a pain in his chest, though he hadn't yet diagnosed it as disappointment from Logan's rejection, or if he feared the charges that would hit his desk if Logan decided to tell anyone about his professor coming on to him.

His hope was renewed when Logan pulled his bottom lip between his lips again, deep in thought, before he smirked, standing with a new aura about him, and Kendall watched with interest as Logan glanced along the bookshelves carefully, before returning, this time to Kendall's chair rather than his own.

Balancing his knees against the edge of Kendall's seat, he straddled the larger man, as green eyes followed his every movement. He adjusted until he felt Kendall's hardness against his own, grinding into him as he watched Kendall's face twist in surprise and arousal, before diving in, this time taking control of the kiss, forcing his tongue between Kendall's lips as he pulled at his hair, showing his professor that he wasn't about to be a victim to his advances, but an equal partner.

Encouraged, Kendall's hands roamed to Logan's ass, pulling him in as he helped him balance, stifling his groans as he felt Logan rock hard against him. It was something he'd only ever fantasized about, though in his fantasies, he was the one in control. He still understood that this was likely a one-time thing, and had to take advantage of it, forcing Logan's tongue to retreat as he worked his own into the fray.

He grinned against Logan's teeth as he let his hand wander to Logan's jeans, unzipping them quickly before forcing his hand inside, reminding him, "We don't have a lot of time."

Logan moaned as Kendall found his member, stroking the length as he continued to dominate the kiss, and he tore his lips away to groan out, "_Fuck_, Kendall…"

"Professor Knight," he corrected, grinning against Logan's throat, where he was dragging his teeth along the pale skin. He knew he shouldn't leave evidence of what they were doing, but the evidence was already there, in his touch, in his embrace, in the way that Logan's eyes could turn him on without a single touch. He was falling hard, and fast…faster…

"_Faster_," Logan groaned out through his teeth, and Kendall couldn't help but bite the skin below his ear, feeling Logan's growl against his lips.

He continued to tease, ignoring his own throbbing member to attend to Logan's, grinning as he acknowledged, "You never speak up in class. Now you can't keep quiet."

"You're trying to teach a lesson?" Logan growled, fingers clawing into the muscle of Kendall's shoulders as he ground into Kendall's hand, feeling the burn in his stomach that would soon result in his release.

Pulling Logan's earlobe between his teeth, he whispered, voice husky against his ear, "I could teach you a lot of things."

"_Fuck_," Logan groaned out, the only word he could manage as he let go. Kendall watched as he unraveled in front of him, kissing him to swallow the moans that accompanied his orgasm, before he collapsed forward, letting kisses wander over whatever parts of Kendall's face he could reach, giving special attention to his dimples, one of his favorite attributes. He'd stared at them consistently since the First of September, and now they were his…in a way.

He pressed his forehead against Kendall's, blond hair stuck to his skin as Logan breathed, "I can't believe we just did that…"

There was a glimmer in his eye as he said it, his face a genuine smile, as his arms wrapped tightly around Kendall's neck as they both caught their breath slowly, chests heaving against each other. He hadn't gotten off, and yet he didn't mind. Watching Logan unravel had been enough.

He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he was cut off by the palm of Logan's hand, as he warned him, "Footsteps."

Struggling into his own seat, Logan recovered, while Kendall slowly made the connection between his words and his actions, and as Logan blushed, staring at his book, Kendall leisurely opened one at the top of his own stack, not even bothering to look at it, instead watching as the stranger approached.

"Logan!" the stranger shouted, a short Latino with just a little too much pep in his step for a Monday, and he quickly glanced around after noticing his own volume. "I had a feeling you'd be here. Class got out early for me. Want to grab some lunch?"

He could see Logan force an awkward smile onto his face, risking a side glance to Kendall's lap, where he was still overtly turned on. Kendall could see him grasping for an excuse, but finding none, was forced to nod, "Sure Carlos, sounds great," before turning to Kendall, "Sorry, I wish we could have finished that discussion."

"Just come to my office after class on Wednesday," he answered, making sure there was no mistaking his meaning. Logan was forced to avoid his heated glance, blushing under his gaze. "You still haven't given me your opinion on the subject."

For the first time, Carlos began to suspect something, and after looking between them he held his hand out to Kendall, a cheery smile on his face, "Hey, I'm Carlos, Logan's roommate. You are?"

Taking his hand firmly, Kendall quickly gave his own name, leaving out as many details as possible. but Carlos was smarter than that, asking suspiciously, "What's your major?"

Logan stood, trying to corral his friend away, but after dealing with Carlos' not-so-subtle attempts to find out more, Logan finally hissed, "Carlos, this is Professor Knight."

Immediately, Carlos looked between their faces. Kendall's gaze was curious, wondering what he could find out from the reaction of Logan's friend, while Logan looked like he wanted to crawl into the center of the earth and cease to exist. It only got worse when the recognition hit Carlos' expression, and he said, "Oh, _you're_ Professor Knight…"

"We're leaving," Logan informed him, grabbing him by the arm as he attempted to pull him away, before turning back to Kendall for a moment, his voice tense as he asked, "Wednesday?" as if it were millennial away from that moment.

Kendall grinned, noting Carlos' reaction, before nodding, "Wednesday."

As he watched the two men retreat toward the stairs, he couldn't help but overhear Carlos teasing his friend, "Hey man, your fly is undone. Anything you want—"

"Shut the fuck up Carlos," were the last words he could make out, and he sat back in his chair to review what he'd just done. As much as he should regret it, the delicate blush over Logan's face, the glimmer in his dark eyes, was enough to leave Kendall wanting more. Glancing at the pile of books in front of him, he couldn't help but think that he had a penchant for getting distracted.

Thankfully, he also had a penchant for taking risks, and as of a few moments ago, he'd decided that Logan Mitchell was most certainly a risk worth taking.


	2. Chapter 2

_So there seems to be some great feedback coming in, my favorite of which is the constant flow of comments that this whole teacher/student thing isn't something you're into and then all of a sudden you're caught up in it. Well, you're not the only one. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter._

* * *

James had been side-eyeing him the whole morning, and Kendall could tell that his attempts to seem indifferent to the prospective events of the afternoon were failing miserably. He wanted to blame his jitters on the coffee from James' complicated set up, but he knew that they were his nerves manifesting. James seemed to notice, though he was unsure why his friend was so anxious.

"Man, are you alright?" he finally asked, and Kendall shook his head furiously, denying what was plain to see. Instead, he got up to collect his papers off of his desk on the other end of the room, blushing when he noticed the absentminded heart he'd scribbled in the corner of Logan's most recent essay, before filing it away with the rest.

James watched the process, concerned by his roommate's behavior, before shrugging it off, asking, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," was Kendall's short answer as he pulled on his jacket to fight the autumn chill. Their apartment was only a few blocks from campus, so they took the walk together every morning, splitting only when James reached the drama department, while Kendall continued on to his first class of the day.

This particular morning they walked in silence, the tension cutting thick as Kendall wondered the consequences of telling James what was going on between him and one of his students. Though they'd been friends as long as he could remember, James had taken to his job like a fish to water, and took it seriously, which was a rare thing for James. There were certain ethical implications on either side, and Kendall was still unsure of which side James would take.

Besides, he still wasn't sure where he and Logan stood. Maybe the day of separation had given Logan as many doubts as Kendall had struggled with, late into the night in fact, and his resolution may have faltered. Kendall had to wonder if Logan would even show up to his class today, or if he'd already had himself transferred out, content with what they'd already done.

It was this jumble of thoughts that had brought out his nerves, and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets as not to show the way they shook. He knew the whole way to the theater department that James wanted to say something, but when they finally made it, he settled with asking, "We good for lunch after your comp class?"

"Can't," Kendall answered honestly. "Promised a student I'd meet with him during office hours. He's struggling with some things."

James seemed to expect more of an answer, and he shirked under the penetrating gaze, before his friend finally confirmed, "Maybe after then?"

Unable to come up with any reason to say no, he nodded, before watching James walk into the building that contained his office. Suddenly, he wished he'd said something more to his best friend. After all, it was James who always prepped him before a date, and even though this was nothing of the sort, he craved the confidence that James always provided. Instead, he let his nerves get the better of him as he made his way to the classroom.

As he entered the building and made his way to the second floor, he wasn't sure of which prospect was more looming: facing Logan after what had happened in the library, or looking into the second row to find an empty seat. He was late enough that he knew he would be one of the last to enter the classroom, and he took a deep breath before sweeping in, his students all turning to see him come in, as they slowly put away their cell phones and pulled out their books.

He was afraid to look up as he set himself up at the desk facing the classroom, withdrawing the papers he had to return and all around putting off what he needed to do, which was look up. Finally, he resigned himself to the unavoidable, and though he didn't mean to look directly at the brunet in the second row, his eyes had a different plan entirely.

His breath caught in his throat when he found Logan's eyes, immediately taking him in, from the way his lips grinned, teeth holding a pencil between his lips, to the way his hand slid around the side of his neck nervously, moving the collar of his shirt just enough for Kendall to make out a few dark marks that Logan had made a futile attempt to hide. They were marks left by persistent lips. His lips.

He struggled to scan the room, scribbling the attendance down hastily as he tried to pull himself together. This was ridiculous, this feeling of inadequacy and nervousness. If anything, Logan was the more innocent of the two, though when Kendall chanced a look at him, he found darkened eyes staring back at him, caught up in the lesson, but just as caught up by thoughts too provocative to voice.

Kendall used more self control during that class period than he ever had before, including years being _thisclose_ to pounding in the heads of his opponents on the ice. But when he thought of pounding into something, his thoughts strayed from the broad padded chests of the hockey players he'd faced in high school, to the much leaner form of the man in front of him, back curving as Kendall thrust into him...

Once again he turned to face the board, collecting himself for a moment as he felt greedy eyes on his back, wondering if Logan could tell where his thoughts had wandered. If anything, he hoped the other students weren't suspect, especially when his eyes refused to leave Logan for more than a few moments at a time.

Taking a deep breath, he got back to the lesson, asking, "So, what kinds of literary devices can we use to flesh out our essays?"

He cringed at his use of the word flesh, of all the words in his vocabulary, though he was the only one who thought it out of the ordinary. Or so he thought, until he turned to find an unfamiliar sight. There was a hand raised, and his heart clenched when he saw exactly which student it was.

_Well I did make fun of him for never speaking up_, he admitted to himself, before calling on him, unsure of what Logan could come up with to torture him.

"Allusion," he answered, voice stronger than it had been the last time he'd answered one of Kendall's questions, in class at least, and his eyes found Kendall's before he continued. "It's when you take something that happened in the past and use it to show a repeated pattern."

_How clever you are, you little bastard_, Kendall thought, a renewed sense of Logan's feelings hitting him like a freight train. Indeed, Logan knew how to use allusion, and he used it well. He found he was smirking, and covered his own lapse with, "Very good Mr. Mitchell. Glad to see you've found your voice."

Logan's eyes said everything his words couldn't, and Kendall spent the rest of the class pointedly ignoring him, struggling to finish the lesson when his mind was somewhere else entirely. The eyes on his back burned, his skin blazing at the thought of what he could manage behind the locked door of his office. It was small, to be sure, but if they made use of the desk...

He dropped the chalk as an image burst into his mind, taking Logan over the edge of his desk, disorganized papers drifting to the floor as the younger man bit his lip to keep quiet. It was so hard for him to keep quiet lately. Sighing with frustration, he bent over to retrieve the dropped chalk, potently aware that Logan was watching him as his khakis pulled taut over his ass.

He turned to see that Logan's lip was between his teeth again, the edges of his mouth pulled into a smile, as his eyes were blatantly imagining scenarios in which the khakis were discarded, and his fingers pressed marks into the tight muscle of Kendall's backside. The thought made him flustered, and he shoved up the sleeves of his sweater before finally giving in.

"Alright, we've done enough for the time being. It's a nice day. Go do something other than study," he announced, looking pointedly at Logan, who stayed seated as the rest of the class gathered their things. He turned to collect his own things, realizing that he'd forgotten to hand back papers, and shrugged as he replaced them in his briefcase.

He was aware of the desk squeaking as Logan stood, and he was equally aware of the footsteps coming toward him. What he didn't expect was the soft touch on his shoulder, before he turned, and was met with Logan's soft lips, just missing his own, as they landed on the corner of his mouth, which curled into a smile despite himself. He pulled away quickly, noting that the door to the classroom was still open, but there was understanding on Logan's face. He knew their circumstances, and was willing to work with them.

The walk to the English Department was short, and they remained in step the whole way. It was easy the way they conversed, ignoring the electricity between them for small talk. Logan explained that he'd had a lab this morning, and when asked his major, grinned as he answered, "Chemistry."

"I bet," Kendall teased under his breath, and it took everything he had not to reach out and take the other man's hand. Instead, he clenched his fist to control the urge, shoving it into the pocket of his jacket.

He tried to admire the crisp brown leaves falling around them, doing his best to ignore the crisp brown eyes that continued to sneak glances at him as they entered the building where his office was located. He felt eyes on them, though he knew it was a case of paranoia, and that none of his fellow English professors, nor the professors in the adjacent History Department, could give a damn about a perfectly normal professor escorting a student to his office. It's what he planned to do while inside the office that was abnormal after all.

He ducked his head into the main office to inform the secretary that he was with a student, and to tell anyone that came looking for him that they'd need to wait until he was free. Logan stood just outside the doorway, smirking, knowing exactly what Kendall was planning, and anticipating it nearly as much as the other man.

Once he'd taken care of that, Kendall led Logan down the hall to his office, once again feeling the urge to take his hand, feel those fingers against the skin of his palm, but resisted, only speeding up to make it to the door emblazoned with his name. His fingers failed him as he tried to unlock the door, and when he dropped the keys, it was Logan who picked them up, quickly opening the door with steady fingers, commenting, "I'm training to be a doctor. I've got to be able to stay in control in high pressure situations."

"This is a high pressure situation?" he asked, edging the door open and allowing Logan to go in first.

He shrugged with a thoughtful grin, "Let's just say it's something I'd rather not screw up."

Kendall was unsure if he meant what was inevitably about to happen in his office, or their relationship in general, but either way the thought was endearing, and he closed the door, sure to lock it behind them, before pressing his lips to Logan's, forcing him against the door before pulling his face back just the slightest to whisper, "No pressure."

At this Logan seemed to give in, wilting into Kendall's body as he deepened the kiss, his thigh rubbing against Logan's arousal as he gasped, the sound stifled by Kendall's tongue entering his mouth. Remembering the incident, Logan took his chance to reach around Kendall's waist, gripping his ass and pulling him further against him, until there was no space against their bodies in which they did not meet.

Kendall reached down between them to palm at Logan's hardening erection, but was caught off guard by a desperate, "No!" as Logan tried to catch his breath. He paused in confusion, taking a moment to look between Logan's darkened eyes and his swollen lips, before he finally got an answer.

"You didn't get off last time. Let me-" he tried to explain, before returning to the kiss, this time taking control as he pushed Kendall backward, staggering toward his desk. Knowing where they were headed, Kendall lifted himself to sit on the desk, as Logan pulled away from the kiss to pull Kendall's sweater over his head, exposing his broad chest.

Kendall felt insecure under Logan's gaze, his eyes unyielding as his fingertips ran over the newly-exposed skin, before noting that Logan's lip had been pulled between his teeth again, the telltale sign that he liked what he saw, and he grinned, "Anything of interest to you?"

He didn't respond with words, but with his lips, starting at the curve of the larger man's neck, leading down until he was kneeling in front of him. His mouth found the head of Kendall's erection through his khakis, mouthing at it through the fabric and leaving a recognizable wet spot, a mixture of Kendall's precum and his own saliva. Kendall bucked up involuntarily, and he smiled before ordering, "Take them off."

Kendall had never been one to take orders from anyone, but the husky tone of Logan's voice combined with the promise of those swollen lips around his shaft made him jump up, quickly dragging down his pants and briefs in one motion, before settling back onto the desk, ignoring the metal edge pressing into his tailbone.

Logan reached out to stroke him, slowly at first, biting his lip so hard that it nearly drew blood, and Kendall arched up into his grasp, grunting, "Fuck, your lip..."

"Soon," Logan promised lowly, and he mewled at the feeling of Logan's palm against him, the slow friction burning into his abdomen as Logan's breath ghosted over his arousal. He tried to buck forward to force Logan to follow through, but he only managed to smear precum on his chin before Logan pulled back.

"You want to fuck my mouth?" he asked, and the word seemed as foreign as it had two days ago, crossing those perfectly innocent yet endlessly teasing lips. Logan smirked, enjoying the control he held as his hands left Kendall's shaft, instead settling on his thighs as he ran his thumbs along the sensitive skin, bending down to let warm breath fall over Kendall's erection, using the leverage to keep Kendall from thrusting into his taunting lips.

They both nearly jumped when the phone on Kendall's desk began to ring, but Logan's mind worked quickly, and he motioned to the phone, "You should pick that up."

"They can leave a message, _fuck_," he answered, by now aching for the feeling of Logan's mouth surrounding him. Brown eyes gave him a pointed look as he ducked over Kendall's erection, so close that the head could be considered in his mouth, before breathing onto him and pulling away. Finally, Kendall understood, and asked weakly, "Are you serious?"

Logan pulled back just far enough to show that he meant business, and Kendall let out a string of obscenities before picking up the phone, "This is Kendall Knight. How can I _help_ you?"

Just as he'd promised, Logan's tongue darted out to circle the head of Kendall's arousal, and he watched as Kendall's body tensed, trying not to let his voice waver, "Sure James, but I'm still with my student - whatever you say - okay then - bye."

It was probably the shortest conversation he'd ever had with James, but it was also the most difficult, and as soon as he hung up he couldn't help but shudder, "Fuck, _Logan_, just like that."

He'd been bobbing over the first few inches of Kendall's cock, working down slowly, but the way Kendall's hips ground up against him showed he wanted so much more. Logan swallowed to prepare himself, tasting precum at the back of his throat, before he let his muscles go slack, taking him nearly to the hilt as Kendall groaned, stuttering out a "_fuck_" before Logan withdrew, "You like that?"

He only managed a nod as his hips craned for more. Logan hovered again, thinking for a moment, before he looked up slowly from under his lashes and asked, "You wanna fuck my mouth?"

"_Logan_," he warned, his voice low and threatening before Logan adjusted, settling firmly on his knees as Kendall lifted off of his desk, letting Logan pump him a few times before he ran his thumb along one of the shorter boy's pale cheeks, signalling for him to open his mouth.

Logan conceded, lips yielding to Kendall's thickness as he took him in, hips thrusting to meet his mouth as fingers took hold of his hair, tugging it just enough to turn him on. With Kendall doing most of the work, he worked his hand into his jeans, pumping in time with each of Kendall's thrusts, watching him tense up as he felt his release bubbling up inside him. He never thought he'd see this, but now that he had he wanted it forever.

With Kendall's guidance, he deep-throated him, and though his throat contracted around the obtrusion, he held out, just long enough that Kendall was forced to jerk away, coming hard down his throat as he continued to suck obediently. Once his hips stopped jerking with his orgasm, Logan licked slowly up the length, pink tongue finding every last smear of his cum, as he quickly finished himself, moaning against Kendall's cock.

He lazily mouthed at the inside of Kendall's thighs for a few moments before he was pulled up by his shoulders, dragged into a sloppy yet thankful kiss. Kendall's head leaned against his chest for support as they both caught their breath, and he kissed the soft hair that stuck to his forehead with sweat, smiling into his skin.

After a moment of silence, Logan broke the tension by asking, "So, do you make it a habit of being naked in your office?"

Kendall blanched as the setting caught up to him, books and papers shoved haphazardly onto the floor in his rush to feel Logan's lips around him, over him, against him. He chuckled nervously, before answering, "No, this is definitely a first."

"I hope so," Logan said quietly, and that look was in his eyes again, like he hoped for so much more. For many, it would have been a bad thing, but to Kendall it gave him something to look forward to. He leaned forward to kiss him again, this one softer, more gentle, and something more of a first kiss than the rest.

Logan helped him locate his discarded clothing, and he was just pulling his shirt over his head when there was a knock on the office door. They both looked up at the same time, glancing at the door, as a voice called out, "Come on Ken, I'm hungry! Why is your door locked?"

"James," he said quickly, the relief evident on his face as he stepped toward the door. He hesitated for a moment before turning the lock, leaning to find Logan's lips one last time, this time apologetic that they didn't have more time, before unlocking the door.

James stepped in without thinking, ranting, "Finally! First you hang up on me, and then you lock me out. Your door has never been locked, why-"

His eyes finally drifted to the younger man in their midst, who shifted uneasily under James' persistent stare, before James chose to look at his friend instead, "Is this the student?"

"Yeah," Kendall acknowledged, avoiding the looks he was getting from both of them. "James, this is Logan. He's in my comp class. Logan, this is James, my roommate. He's a professor in the theater department."

Logan almost reached out a hand to shake the other man's, before realizing where it had just been and instead made a fluid movement to hide his mistake, the hand settling on the back of his neck nervously. He looked at Kendall one last time, "Well Professor Knight, I hope you're pleased with my progress."

It took everything he had not to laugh. Indeed, Logan had mastered allusion. He ignored the look James was giving him long enough to tell Logan he'd see him around, before the younger man pulled the door shut behind him.

James was across the room in a heartbeat, his voice low and threatening, "Kendall, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

When Kendall defiantly refused to answer, James continued, "More importantly, do you know _who_ you're doing?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt it did.

James growled, his hazel eyes full of condemnation, "You were locked in your office with a student who just happens to have swollen lips and fucked up sex hair. And if there's anything I've taught you by now, it's that khakis stain easier than just about anything."

Kendall moved his hand to cover what he hadn't yet realized was an obvious stain near the zipper on his khakis, as he chose to answer, "James, you don't know..."

"But I do! And if I can see it, who's to say someone else won't? You could get fired Kendall. And try to explain that to another college. Your career would be over in an instant. Is that kid's ass really worth the trouble?"

_Yes_, his mind answered defiantly, though he still saw reason. In many ways, James was right, so instead he answered, "I'm not fucking him James. We made out. That will hardly stand up in court."

After considering the situation for a moment, James sighed in defeat, "I really hope you know what you're doing. Does anyone else know?"

"I think his roommate does. He caught us in the library on Monday," James' eyebrows went up with a mix of regard and irritation that Kendall would be so public about it. "And you...can you please not-"

"Of course I'm not going to report you," James finished for him, "After all, I don't want to go through the trouble of finding a new roommate. Plus, you know too many of my secrets. It's not worth the trouble."

"Thank you," he said honestly, knowing that James was doing him a favor by keeping it to himself, and James rolled his eyes before throwing an arm over his shoulders.

"Come on, I'm starving. We can try the new shawarma place. Maybe if I'm lucky I can pick up a high schooler or something."

He rolled his eyes at James' teasing, before grabbing his coat and locking the office door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_So I don't know if this will put you off, but I'm finally getting more into the feelings side of things and away from the purely physical stuff, and this chapter is going to reflect it. Still love the response this story is getting, and I hope I don't lose most of you in what some may consider a "dry-spell". It's all for the best, I assure you._

* * *

Kendall had made a career out of writing, from the songs he'd written through high school and still occasionally scribbled down when he caught a melody, to the essays he'd had published every so often in scholarly publications. To him, writing had always come easy, and he'd always been able to fight through the writer's block that plagued most writer's. He'd never had to stare for hours at the blinking bar that signaled stalling in a piece of writing.

That was until now.

The blinking cursor taunted him from inside the empty email. It had taken him hours of distraction to convince himself to even open the new message, and it had taken a few beers to type out the name of the recipient, using the university directory to locate his email address, and feeling suddenly slimy.

After all they'd shared, he found it hard to admit that his only way of contacting Logan outside of class was through the same path he would use with any other student. He was also afraid that the university would find a reason to read his emails, and wanted to keep things short, but everything he'd written so far had seemed desperate, which wasn't far from reality.

It's not that he craved Logan's lips around his cock, though that particular sensation had helped him coast through the last few days, but he missed that subtle little grin, paired with a clever remark and an appearance of those adorable dimples. He missed the way he bit his lip when he was nervous...or thinking...or as he'd found out in his office, turned on.

He even missed something he'd never quite experienced, which was a conversation with the genius, and Logan was exactly that. It shone through every essay, his technical prowess complemented by a terrific grasp on language, providing evidence that hadn't even occurred to the professor. Kendall had always been a little attracted to intelligence, and Logan was brilliant. He wouldn't mind an afternoon spent wrapped up on a couch with the brunet, discussing books or issues or even the science that seemed to interest the genius so much. Kendall had never been one to embrace scientific concepts, but he wouldn't be surprised if he could be fascinated by anything, as long as the subject slipped past Logan's lips.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a sturdy chest pressed against his back, an arm sliding something onto his desk as he recognized James' breath against his cheek. He reached out for the tea he'd been brought, burning his tongue but attempting not to show it. He knew James was appraising his screen as he watched the hazel eyes dart from left to right, and the larger man scoffed before standing upright.

"And to think, I thought you were working all this time. I'd like to comment on the state of your life that you can't even make a booty call. You have to send a booty _email_," James said, his voice teasing but still disapproving of his situation.

Kendall tapped his mouse impatiently before admitting weakly, "I don't even know what to say to him."

James glanced to his expression, which was desperate and confused, before looking at the flashing cursor in the empty email and back to his friend, "Oh my god, Kendall...this isn't just a fling with a student is it? You're..."

"Please don't say it," Kendall pleaded, but James covered his face anyway, working his jaw in concern as Kendall's head fell into his hands.

"You haven't even talked to him for more than a few minutes at a time. How can you even work that into a crush?" James asked, trying to understand his friend's motives, as Kendall cringed at the term that so inaccurately described his feelings for Logan, but was by-definition true.

He tried to gather his thoughts for moment, unable to find words to describe his attraction to the other man, especially after James' accurate remarks. He really didn't know how he could feel so deeply for someone he hardly knew, but each look had furthered his conviction until here he was with this stupid, ridiculous _crush_ on a student.

He sighed before attempting to explain, "He's one of the most interesting people I've ever met, and I barely even know him. I can't help but wonder what more time with him could reveal. And in class, I can feel his eyes on me, I can pinpoint him in a class full of his peers, and I know he's thinking about me. Though I still can't understand why someone like me would interest him."

"Because you're the complete package Kendall. You're attractive, charming, and intelligent," he said, before he caught himself, acknowledging their past for only an instant before continuing. "And the whole getting fucked over a desk by your professor fantasy probably does something for him."

"We're not there yet James," he claimed, but his blush was enough to make James roll his eyes.

"I don't want to know, man," James admitted, holding his hands in front of him, before glancing back to the screen, "You know, if you want something more from this than the occasional blow job, you're going to have to work for it."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, turning away from the computer to face his friend. James quirked an eyebrow as if the answer were obvious, though Kendall was still confused.

He sighed, giving in to Kendall's curiosity as he exclaimed, "You ask him out! Even if it's not an actual date, you can ask him to get coffee with you or something. Because this relationship is never going to move outside your office if you never let it."

James was one of those guys that looked nothing like the voice of reason, all pouty lips and a pretty face, but when he had his moments he could be surprisingly lucid. In this case, Kendall knew he was right. Part of him couldn't believe that James would encourage him, but he knew well enough to know that his moping was wearing on his friend, and that James would have encouraged him to pick up bellydancing if it would just make him a little more lively around their place.

"There's only one problem with your grand scheme," he tested, needing confirmation outside his own. "We can't let anyone catch us together, or we'd both be in jeopardy. What you're insinuating is an innocent cup of coffee..."

"Is just that," James finished, his tone becoming aggravated. "I meet with my students at Starbucks all the time. It won't look out of the ordinary unless you start macking on each other over a macchiato."

Kendall looked down at his hands, silently wondering if he could keep his hands off of Logan for that much time. After all, he hadn't seen him since Wednesday when they'd been interrupted by James, leaving so many things unresolved. At the same time, he craved a closeness with his shy student that went beyond the amazing feeling when they touched.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask?" he muttered, once again looking to his friend for confirmation, and James rolled his eyes.

"Well man, I think it would get you a hell of a lot further than that booty email," he answered, glancing at the empty email that still sat on Kendall's screen. Kendall nodded in agreement, before closing out the tab, still curious as to how he would survive class the next day.

* * *

Thankfully, when he showed up to class the next day, those eyes the color of loose-leaf tea were absent. Somewhere deep in his chest, a muscle pinched in disappointment, but he consoled himself with the fact that for the first time all semester he might just be able to focus through an entire class period without delving into sexual fantasies about the missing student.

This day the class was working on brainstorming ideas from their most recent assigned reading, and midway through the lecture Kendall felt something about the atmosphere in the room change. He turned from the board, where he'd been taking down ideas, to face the door that was still closing slowly. His eyes wandered over to a seat in the back row, where Logan had sat as inconspicuously as possible.

He smiled with a curt nod as he noticed the man's disheveled appearance, diagnosing his tardiness as a case of oversleeping. For an instant he let himself picture Logan curled up in bed, ignorant to the world as his alarm buzzed away on a nearby table, and wondered what it would be like if he could be there in those moments, curling around him as he smiled in his sleep.

Clearing his throat, he managed to pull himself together enough to continue the lesson, finding that having Logan outside his line of sight did wonders for his concentration, and he made a note to discuss this with the student after class. For the first time in the last few weeks, he even managed to go over by a few minutes, fighting through his urges long enough to finally teach an entire class period.

He was stopped after class by another student, an overachiever who by all means did not need his help, insistent on discussing a paper that wasn't due for weeks still. He quickly glanced to the back of the room, glad to see that Logan was waiting patiently at his desk, glancing up every so often to watch the progress of the conversation.

Finally, once Kendall had managed to pack up his books, encouraging the girl to wrap it up, Logan began making his way to the front of the room. The other student looked up, as if for the first time realizing they weren't alone, and apologized for the time she'd used. Kendall was sure to calm her fears, knowing that as a professor it was only right that he dedicate time to all of his students, even if he wished he could give it all to one in particular.

Logan smiled at the girl as she passed him, watching her go so he could be sure she'd left before stepping forward. This time he didn't pull any trickery, though it was obvious he wished he could give Kendall more than a smile as a greeting. He bit his lip nervously before asking, "So, your office again?"

That stupid lip thing was becoming his weakness, and Kendall almost gave into the request, the urge to take that mischievous lip between his teeth and suck it until it was swollen almost unbearable, but he resisted, instead shaking his head, "I was actually wondering if you would get coffee with me?"

Logan hesitated, his expression nearly unreadable as he mulled over the request, before asking quietly, "This would almost be considered a date, would it not?"

"If you want it to be," Kendall answered, unable to hold back any longer. "Or it could be mooching a free coffee off your professor. Whatever you want."

Logan glanced up to find those granny smith apple eyes watching him, full of hope and resolved, and he answered with a broad smile, "Then I guess it's a good thing I haven't kissed you yet. Wouldn't want you to think I was easy."

They shared a knowing look, chuckling softly, before gathering the last of their things, walking in-step to one of the four Starbucks locations on campus. It was full of midday traffic, and Logan scooped up a seat as Kendall gave their orders, insistent on paying. On a whim, he also bought a brownie, splitting it in half once he got to the tiny table, crammed into a corner. They were nearly on top of each other, but neither quite minded, as it gave them an excuse to touch, Logan's fingers running over Kendall's knee ever-so-slightly as he sipped his coffee.

Kendall grinned, clearing his throat before speaking to clear the tension bubbling between them, "So you said you're a chemistry major, but you're also a terrific writer. That's not something I get to see very often."

"I'm good at a lot of things," he shrugged, and Kendall was quick to agree, eyes darting up to take in Logan's grin. "But I've always wanted to be a doctor. My parents are doctors, so it's only logical that I'd fall into it myself."

"Have you thought about what you'd specialize in?" he asked, trying to divert the conversation away from other things Logan was obviously good at, because it would do him no good to get turned on in the middle of Starbucks, surrounded by students and faculty that could easily report him.

Logan shrugged, "Cardiology seems to be an interesting field, but I've got very little experience in the affairs of the heart."

"That's hard to believe," he answered, and was met with a smile. "Besides, with your talent, I'm sure you could succeed at whatever you put your mind to."

"I hope so," he answered softly, and his brown eyes stared into Kendall's like they were trying to burrow inside his head, into his thoughts, before digging deeper into his heart. "There are few things I've wanted as much as this."

For a moment, Kendall wondered if they were still discussing his medical degree, but then he felt a thumb sweep along the cap of his knee, watching Logan bite his lip again, memorizing the way his eyes expressed hope and infatuation so easily, before looking away to think clearly.

"Listen," he said, voice nearly a whisper in the hopes he wouldn't be overheard. "Maybe after class on Wednesday we should..."

"We don't have class on Wednesday," Logan reminded him, and when his glance was questioning, explained, "Thursday is Thanksgiving?"

"Shit," Kendall hissed, immediately realizing that this meant going an entire week without seeing Logan. Somehow, he wasn't sure he'd manage. "Are you going home?"

Logan nodded, "I've got a bus ticket for tomorrow night. Leave it to you to make me feel bad about going home for the holiday."

"I'm going home too," Kendall admitted, thankful that he could see the teasing expression on Logan's face. "It's too bad though, because I was hoping to make plans with you this weekend..."

Kendall had never been one to abuse poetic language, but the way Logan's face lit up at the suggestion inspired such words that Shakespeare would be proud. He seemed to rethink the cost of his bus ticket, determining that this wasn't a good enough excuse for some relative that would look forward to his visit, but decidedly pulled out his phone.

"Maybe if we both get back early Sunday we can schedule something?" he asked hopefully, before handing his phone to Kendall. The new contact was already open, and Kendall filled it, knowing that if his name was ever discovered, Logan would make a quick excuse about needing help on a paper. Taking back the phone, Logan suggested, "Should I send you a text so you have my number too?'

Kendall nodded, hoping he would send something more than a simple hello, and when Logan bit his lip as he typed, he knew he wouldn't be disappointed. Sure enough, when the text came in, it read, _Have I told you that I really love your dimples?_

"I love yours too," he answered aloud, breaking into a grin to show off his own, before glancing to the corner of his screen to see what time it was. As usual, the minutes had slipped through their fingers, and what had seemed like moments were actually hours. Regretfully, he informed his companion, "It's getting late. You have class don't you?"

"Shit," Logan said, reaching for his backpack as he checked the time for himself. "It starts in ten minutes across campus. I should still make it though."

He took a step to leave before something pulled him back. Kendall hadn't moved, but his gaze held the student in place and he stuttered out, "I really hope you have a great Thanksgiving."

"I have some awesome things to be thankful for," Kendall promised him, before they mutually nodded with a smile. Feeling some closure, Logan took off for class.

Wistfully, Kendall reached across the table to take the other man's cup, sipping the last of his coffee, well aware that Logan's lips had been where his were now, and wishing this kiss of sorts could have been less transient. Not for the first time, he wished he could have kissed Logan in front of everyone, show the world how he was feeling. But wishes like those were dangerous, and as soon as it came he suppressed it with a sigh, choosing to finish his own coffee on the way back to his office, where he would once again be reminded of Logan's lips on his.


End file.
